The present invention generally relates to retractable awnings and, more specifically, to retractable awnings having articulated covers.
There are numerous prior art retractable awning assemblies that support an awning or canopy to create a sheltered area. An inner end of the canopy is typically secured to a wall and an outer end of the canopy is typically secured to a roller assembly. The roller assembly is supported at its ends by support arms for movement between a retracted position, wherein the roller assembly is disposed adjacent the wall, and an extended position, wherein the roller assembly is spaced from the wall. When the roller assembly is in the retracted position, the canopy is rolled-up on the roller assembly. When the roller assembly is in the extended position, the canopy is unrolled from the roller assembly and extends between the wall and the roller assembly.
To protect the canopy in the retracted position, a cover is often provided. One type of cover includes five or six slats which are pivotally connected along their length in an articulated manner. The inner edge of the canopy is attached to the outermost one of the articulated slats, and the innermost slat is connected to an awning rail secured to the wall. The cover protects the canopy from environmental degradation by substantially enclosing the canopy when it is in the rolled-up retracted position.
While these prior awning assemblies may adequately perform their intended functions, they can have water leakage problems, can be relatively difficult to operate, and can have a large number of parts so that they are relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture. One problem with this type of awning cover is leakage of water through the joints between the slats and the joint between the innermost slat and the awning rail. Water, from rain or condensation from roof top air conditioners, comes in contact with the cover and leaks through the joints. Another problem with this type of retractable awning may be that the slats tend to bind up when the awning is retracted or extended. This may particularly be a problem if the rubber seals have been provided to address the water leakage problem. Another problem with this type of retractable awning is the large number of parts that the cover includes. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved retractable awning with an articulated cover which has reduced water leakage through the cover, has a reduced tendency to bind, and/or is easier and less costly to manufacture.